narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kozue Shuko
Kozue Shuko (しゅこコズエ, Shuko Kozue) was a shinobi ranked chūnin from Kirigakure and memeber of Team Shinobu. He was also the heir of the Shuko Clan. Background He was born in the main branch of Clan. His father put him under a lot of pressure from the beginning because he wanted Kozue to be strong and cool-blooded, like himself. Since Kozue was going to be the next leader of his clan, his father made he train hard. He was always talented at genjutsu and soon he became popular in the Academy. Because he was the best student in genjutsu. he was part of Team Shinobu with Kuribu Kuriarare and Kasumi Terumi. Because of his Kekkei Genkai, he was murdered during the Shuko massacre by Toshiro Terumi team under the orders of Yagura. Personality Kozue is very optimistic and a little naive. He is the kind of person who gets along well with everybody but he only considers his teammates as real friends. Sometimes Kozue showed low selfsteem. This happened because his father used to be verbally abusive towards him when he was not able to reach his standards, and he eventually started to believe him. Kozue has a strong sense of justice and was very loyal to his village and team. Heis often seen smilling, mostly when he's with his sister or teammates. He loved his little sister Hirumi and used to spend time playing with her whenever he could. He is always in an annoying very good mood and tends to be very polite with everybody. Appearance Kozue is and average looking shinobi, he has brown short wavy hair and orange eyes. Abilities As the other members in his family, he posses Meimou which is a kind of genjutsu that works on the enemy's mind and memories. This ability has made him the slowest member of his team since he needs to invest a lot of chakra and stamina in them. However Meimou never fails and is useful to collect intel as well as turning enemies into allies. Kozue has also proven to be resistant, surviving attacks that would easily kill same rank ninjas. He works well with others in general, although his best performance has always been with Shinobu team. First Steps Soon... Academy Days Soon... Team Shinobu As expected, team Shinobu had a high percentage of completed missions. While Shinobu was always very clever when it comes to tactics, she also understood perfectly how to use the abilities of each member of her team. She had an especialist for each ocation and surely took advantage of it. Kozue 's Meimou was very useful when they had to gather information, or use the enemy as a puppet or bait to attract others. Even with a regular katana, Kuribu was quite talented at handling multiple enemies at the same time. His dexterity and accuracy plus his knowlage of human body made him a scary rival to face. Kasumi was the fastest of the three, she hasn't got a lot of chakra but one technique of her was enough to defeat almost any oponent of her same age. For a while mission went well and Kozue learned many techniques from his clan. Shinobu had started preparing her team for Chūnin Exams, considering that after two years of experience they were more than ready. Not even after passing the exams Kakuzen said a kind word to his son, instead he stated that it was the less Kozue can do. However, Shinobu and his teammates were a great support for Kozue during the moments where his father was tougher with him. This caused that Kozue begins to value more the opinion of his friends on that of his father. Mizukage Madness Some time after the genin members of Shinobu team became chūnin, Obito’s influence made Yagura paranoid. To prevent any member of the Shuko clan from reading Yagura's memories and encountering Obito's, Obito forced the Mizukage to suspect the Shuko clan was plotting against him. Yagura ordered Toshiro Terumī, among other ninjas, to destroy the main branch of the Shuko clan and so they did. Kozue was murdered by Toshiro in front of Kuribu and Kasumi's eyes one day, when the three of them came back home from a mission. Trivia *Despite his problems with his father, Kozue was a cheerful young man. *Kozue was more or less popular among the girls, but never fall in love. However, he had a crush on Miki. *Kozue had a body strong enough to resist Shinobu's poison without sequelaes. *Kozue's hobbies include hiking and map making. Reference The info in this article belongs Misfitts, you are not allowed to use it in any form. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure